Shadow of Darkness
by Darksteele0224
Summary: This is the sequel to A Dark Hero and the second part of the Dark Hero series. Dark Mobius has risen and shadowed Light Mobius. James and his friends must return the light back to Light Mobius and defeat the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of a Quest

Hey, what's up everyone, Darksteele0224 here today with a new fanfiction. This is the sequel of the first part of the **Dark Hero** series, **Shadow of Darkness**. James is worried about his friends because he is afraid Dark Steele will break free again and will seriously hurt them. He wants to know if there is a way to separate him from Dark.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series or Metroid® Prime Trilogy things. I own most of the characters. The idea of talking animals and the planet Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime Trilogy and those all belong to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler).

**Shadow of Darkness**

**Part 2 of the Dark Hero series**

By Darksteele0224

_Three months after last events of __**A Dark Hero**_

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning of a Quest**

Four teenage friends were sitting on a hill, watching the sun set.

The first is a male, royal blue hedgehog with dark blue eyes. He wears a pair red and white shoes, and pair of white gloves. His name is James Steele the Hedgehog. He is sixteen years old. James doesn't control not just one elemental ability, but all of them. He doesn't go to school to learn about his elemental abilities, instead he sees his great grandfather, Bolt Steele the hedgehog.

The second is a female, purple and lilac cat with emerald green eyes. She wears a grayish violet robe/jacket, brilliant rose shoes, white fluffy ankle and wrist cuffs, a dark blue hair tie, white tights, an amber necklace, and she has a blue gem embedded into her forehead. Her name is Lightning the Cat. She is sixteen years old. Lightning controls plasma energy, she currently has highest grading level in her entire class.

The third is a male black hedgehog with blue highlights in his quills; he has blood red-orange eyes. He wears a pair of rings around his wrists, and a pair of red, black, and white hover shoes. His name is Shade the Hedgehog. He is seventeen years old. He controls phazon based energy; he is actually the only student studying phazon energy in his entire grade.

The last one is a female lilac and purple hedgecat with hazel eyes. She wears a small blue jacket with yellow trimming, white wrist cuffs shaped like flames, a red cape/scarf, and pink and white shoes, she also has a red gem embedded in her forehead. Her name is Flare the Hedgecat. She is fourteen years old. She controls nova energy; she is the top student in her class and is getting private lessons from her teacher after school.

"It's been very peaceful ever since you fought Dark Samus, James" Flare said, "Do you think she's gone forever?"

James chuckled, "I wish I could say yes, but I highly doubt she is gone forever. I think she is just weakened and really mad at me. She and her pirates are trying to figure a way to attack the city and prevent me from defending it."

"We'll be ready for anything." Shade said clenching his fist creating a phazon blue aura around it, "We were unprepared before the assault, but now we're prepared for any attacks."

James sighed and leaned back against the tree, "What if I fail to protect the city though? What if Dark Samus does find a way to defeat me, or worse, turn me against the city?" He looked down at his shadow, "Or what if she finds a way to switch mine and Dark's souls and seal it. He surely won't defend the city."

Lightning sat down next to James and put her head on his shoulder, "You would never turn against us."

'I wish that were true Lightning.' James thought in his head.

**Next Day**

James watched as Lightning, Shade, and Flare got on the bus to go to school.

"See you after school James." Lightning shouted, "Please don't be late to meet us at the school this time, it's supposed to be rainy and cold."

"I'll try my best. Study hard, learn lots, and get good grades you three." He shouted back at them as the bus left.

Once the bus had left, James pulled out a red emerald, "Time to go back for more training." He said as he thought of the temple where Bolt lived. He instantly teleported and reappeared at the entrance of the shrine. The statue was restored to its original position, on top of the chapel, but now it slides off via machinery and modern technology. James placed the red emerald in a small hole on the statue; the emerald started to glow and then the statue moved to the side slowly off the pedestal and revealed the entrance to the shrine.

James walked down the stairs and saw his great-grandfather meditating on the pedestal of a giant statue of himself.

"It's been a while, James" Bolt said, "What have you been doing since you saved the city from the pirate assault?"

"I've been hanging out with my friends again." He responded, "Ever since I had left, they had been wondering where I had been. When they discovered I was the hedgehog who had saved the city, they wouldn't let me leave."

"I see. Are you back for more training?" Bolt asked.

"Yes and no." James said, "I have a question that I _know_ you can answer"

Bolt raised his eye in suspicion, "What is this question you have?"

James sighed, "Before the attack on the city, you were saying something about the state that is higher than super state. You never finished saying what I had to do."

"I was afraid you would remember that." He got down from the pedestal, "What I was saying was you must collect the six Great Power emeralds, then, after you collect them, you must bring them to the Great Chozo Temple, where the seventh and final Great Power emerald will appear, the hyper emerald."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard. Where are the six great power emeralds?" James asked.

Bolt coughed and wheezed, "You would think I would know the exact locations of them. But I don't know where they are. When I separate the emeralds, I don't know where exactly they're going to end up. All I do know is where the general area where they are."

"Ok then. This will be harder than I thought. I think I will pass on the higher state. I'm good with just super state." James responded turning around to leave.

"You may want to reconsider that choice. The emeralds, when brought together, can grant the collector any one wish and they will make it happen." Bolt told James.

James stops in his tracks. He thought about this for a minute, and then turned around, "Where are the emeralds' general locations. Tell me what I must know about them."

Bolt smiled and nodded, "One problem though. If you think you're going to be going on your own, you're wrong."

"Huh? Who is coming with me?" James asked puzzled, "Dark goes with me anywhere I go. So who else is coming with me?"

Three familiar figures walked slowly out of the shadows.

"Ooh you have to be joking right?" James said as Lightning, Shade, and Flare became visible.

"Nope, I'm serious. You and your friends are going on this quest together." Bolt said laughing.

Shade crossed his arms, "Are you trying to say you don't want our help?"

"Actually yes I am, Shade" He responded, "I don't want your help, because it endangers you guys. Don't forget, Dark still exists."

"Tough luck. We're coming weather us to or not." Shade responded with a pissy mood, "Though I'm only here to protect everyone's butts from Dark if he does reappear."

"Gee thanks Shade." James responded, "Back to the quest and the emeralds."  
>Bolt brought out a big, old, dusty book with a picture of six emeralds surrounding a seventh emerald in a circular formation. When he placed the book on the table, a lot of dust spread out making us all cough and sneeze.<p>

"What is this for?" Flare coughed.

"This, my dear, is my journal about the great power emeralds." Bolt said as he opened it, "This is all the information I have on the emeralds."

_**Journal Entry #1**_

**The Emeralds' Creation**

When I, Bolt Steele, originally found the planet of Mobius, it was a barren wasteland. The rivers had no water in them; all the plant life was dead; skeletons and carcasses of dead animals were all over the barren floor. Obviously life wasn't sustainable in its current state. So, with the power of several basic power emeralds, I forged six emeralds with the power of thousands of power emeralds. I used these emeralds to allow life to exists on Mobius; rivers refilled will clean and healthy water; the plant life restored; and the air now breathable. I named the emeralds the Great Power Emeralds. But all of a sudden, the emeralds flung out of my hands in spun in midair. A seventh emerald appeared in the middle of the circle, but this emerald's energy signature wasn't of any energy signature I had ever felt. When I grabbed the emerald, I could feel cosmic energy emitting from within the emerald.

_**Journal Entry #2**_

**The Emeralds' Power**

I have discovered the special abilities of each individual great power emerald.

The golden-orange power emerald has the abilities to control space and time; teleporting, time traveling, and creating missiles made of pure energy. The emerald will affect the user's happiness.

The fiery-red plasma emerald has the abilities to melt any type of material; allow the user to walk through hazardous materials; and prevent the user from being burnt in extremely hot temperatures. The emerald will affect the user's envy.

The emerald green nova emerald has the abilities to penetrate phazite material; hit enemies at an extreme speed; and poison enemies with radioactive energy. The emerald will affect the user's pride.

The icy-blue ice emerald has the abilities to freeze any target; prevent the user from freezing in extreme cold weather; and allow the user to freeze the air below them in midair to surf across the air at extreme speeds. The emerald will affect the user's joy.

The static-blue electric emerald has the ability to paralyze enemies and short circuit maniacal devices; allow the user to travel at the speed of light at an instant; and when inserted into a grapple beam device, will allow the user to inject or eject electrical energy of certain devices. The emerald will affect the user's greed.

The dark-purple phazon emerald has the ability to let the user go into a state where their body will become surrounded by a phazon-blue aura and will be invincible to all attacks. But, the use of this has a negative side effect; if the user stays in this state too long, the phazon in the emerald will start to overflow into the user's body and corrupt them with phazon. To prevent total corruption, the user must use up all the phazon in the emerald by constantly attacking with phazon beams. The phazon emerald will require two hours before it can be used again due to all the phazon in it being used up. The emerald will affect the user's anger.

The multicolored hyper emerald is the master emerald, it has the abilities to create beams and missiles of pure hyper energy; prevent the user from being damaged; and it is the master key to unlocking the hyper state. The emerald will affect all the user's emotions.

_**Journal Entry #3**_

**Hyper State**

When all seven emeralds are brought together, the wielder will start absorb the power of the six power emeralds, and then the hyper emerald will inject some of its hyper energy into the power emeralds enhancing their energy and powers. With the power emeralds' energy enhanced the energy the user is absorbing has also been enhanced, causing the energy already in the user to mutate. The user will now have hyper energetic energy flowing through them and will enter hyper state. When in hyper state, the user's appearance will look like they are flashing all the colors of the six basic power emeralds. In this state, the user will not take any damage by any normal attacks, but can be hurt by enhanced energy attacks.

_**Journal Entry #4**_

**Separating the Emeralds**

I was in the middle of a battle and was losing. My enemy was attempting to steal the emeralds from me and was nearly successful. But I focused my thoughts and separated them to seven different locations. Two in the Agon Wastes, two in the Torvus Bog, and two in the Sanctuary Fortress. I sent the hyper emerald to a different realm until the other six emeralds were brought together at the Great Chozo Temple. But the locations are not always the exact same every time they're recollected. Each time the emeralds change their location, but still stay in the same region they were originally sent to. Every time they're separated, a lore appears in the Chozo Temple giving a hint as to where the emerald is.

_**Journal Entry #5**_

**Emeralds' General Locations and Latest Lore Entries**

I have discovered where the emeralds reappear when they are separated.

The Power emerald appears somewhere in the Agon Wastes. Power Lore entry translation: Find the **hidden** shaft to obtain the emerald of power.

The Plasma emerald appears somewhere in the Agon Wastes. Plasma Lore entry translation: Behind a door of cordite in the mining **storage** room to obtain the emerald of plasma.

The Phazon emerald appears somewhere in the Torvus Bog. Phazon Lore entry translation: Within the Pirate **Alpha Research** is a corrupted warrior. Defeat it to obtain the emerald of phazon.

The Ice emerald appears somewhere in the Torvus Bog. Ice Lore entry translation: In a **crash site**, encased within frozen pillars of ice. Melt the ice to obtain the emerald of ice.

The Nova emerald appears somewhere in the Sanctuary Fortress. Nova Lore entry translation: Within the **main** **mining facility**, is a machine that uses high frequency beams. Destroy it to obtain the emerald of nova.

The Electric emerald appears somewhere is the Sanctuary Fortress. Electric Lore entry translation: Sealed within the unstable core in a **gyro chamber**. Destroy it to obtain the emerald of electric.

_**Journal Entry #6 and Last**_

I have become too old to continue my search for them emeralds. I have failed to recollect them; I must now wait for the next generation to take my place as their guardian and master. I have recorded the latest lore for each of the emeralds in this journal. And now I will wait for the next Great Mobian.

Bolt closed the book and slid it across the table in front of James and his friends, "It's your turn now." He said smiling and coughing.

"My turn for what?" James asked Bolt.

But he started to shimmer and seemed to becoming transparent, "My time is up. You must find the six power emeralds and the hyper emerald, and then defeat Dark Mobius' Emperor, Dark Bolt. When I have completely vanish, the seal on the portals between Dark and Light Mobius will break and the Dark Mobians will strike."

"Wait what?" James responded panicking, "You can't just leave me. I'm not done my training! Grandfather!" He went to run up to Bolt, but was held back by his friends, "LET ME GO!"

"No James. Bolt needs this. He has suffered enough living this long." Shade said holding him back, "Bolt is sick now because of how long he has lived. Let it go."

Bolt had now completely vanished and now no longer lived. All that remained of him is his red cape on the floor.

James started to tear up, but then wiped it away, "Come on." He grabbed the journal and started to walk up the stairs, "We have emeralds to find and a world to save."

All four of them walked out of the shrine and began their quest.

And that is Chapter 1 of **Shadow of Darkness**. Bolt is gone and so is the seal preventing Dark and Light Mobius from entering the others' world. James and his friends are now going to go find the Great Power Emeralds so they can destroy Dark Mobius and restore peace on Mobius. But, Dark Mobius has been planning for this day ever since the day they were sealed away. What will they do once they make their first strike? Find out in the next chapter. PEACE OUT people. Darksteele0224 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Mobius Strikes Back

Hey, what's up everyone, Darksteele0224 here today with a new chapter to Shadow of Darkness. Last time, Bolt had given James and his friends the responsibility as the Guardian of Mobius before he had passed away. James and his friends are going to begin their quest for the six power emeralds and the hyper emerald so they can destroy Dark Mobius and restore peace on Mobius.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series or Metroid® Prime Trilogy things. I own most of the characters. The idea of talking animals and the planet named Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime Trilogy and those all belong to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler).

Because I noticed one of the read and reviews for chapter one, by **Christian Ape99** said, "I am totally curious who are with the pirates & can you please name the whole pirate cast? I have a bad feeling that Sonic & his gang are in major trouble."

Three important things to clarify:

**One**: The pirates are the Space Pirates from the Metroid Prime Trilogy Wii game. Dark Samus and the Space Pirates are allied together but with no one else. I don't own these.

**Two**: I didn't use Sonic or any of his friends, I used _my_ _own_ characters. James the Hedgehog, Lightning the Cat, Shade the Hedgehog, Flare the Hedgecat, and others.

I will create a doc for people to view telling info on who are and about my characters and what their role is in the series.

**Three**: I don't want to see any reviews asking me to update faster or to add your own characters in this series (I am working on other fanfics too. I already have a lot of requests to put in),

Another thing, when a character is thinking or speaking in their head, '(sentence)' will mark thought speaking. "(sentence)" Marks speaking out loud.

Now read.

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Mobius Strikes Back**

**Dark Mobius' Great Temple**

**No one's POV**

The Dark Emperor gasped as he felt a sudden change in the dimensional rift.

"That can't be right." He said, "The dimensional rift shouldn't have changed, unless." He started to laugh evilly, "Nahahahaha! Bolt Steele is dead. Lieutenant Striker!"

A dark red hedgehog with dark blue highlights walked into the throne room, "Yes my lord?"

"Hehehe. Prepare for battle." The Dark Emperor said and summoned his dark blue armor, "It's time to take the light world into the darkness."

The hedgehog smiled evilly and then summoned the troops.

**Light Mobius**

**James and crew**

**In the City**

Shade, Flare, and Lightning went back to their houses to tell their parents about their mission to save Mobius from Dark Mobius. They told them about Bolt being James' great grandfather; how James is the next Great Mobian to defend Mobius; And how they must help him save the world before Dark Mobius destroys it.

When they all came back to the rendezvous point, Flare was carrying a back pack filled with camping supplies; Shade came back with weapons including guns, swords, etc; and Lightning came back with food and water supplies.

"Is that everything? Food, water, camping supplies, weapons, and your emerald?" James asked looking at each backpack of supplies, "Good. Now then here are the general locations of the emeralds. We'll start in the…"

Suddenly, several dark blue portals opened out of nowhere around the city.

"Not another Space Pirate attack." Shade complained and started to pull out his phazon emerald.

"No. Far worse." James said, "Dark Mobians."

And James was right, because several Dark Mobians wearing dark blue knight armor started jumping out of the portal and attacking the Light Mobians. Giant portals started appearing in the sky with giant grey and black ships coming out of them. The ships started to rain fire upon the city.

"Why of all days today?" James said as he summoned six basic power emeralds and entered super state. Flare, Lightning, and Shade placed their emeralds in their gauntlets and summoned their armor and swords. They each went in four separate directions to defend the city.

**Shade's Area**

Several Dark Mobians were surrounding a homeless family.

"Come here. I'll put you out of your misery forever." One of the Dark Mobians said getting closer to the kids of the family.

A beam of phazon energy hit him and disintegrated him. The other Dark Mobians turned around and saw Shade pointing his open hand at them, "No one is going to die. Except for you Dark Mobians."

The Dark Mobians charged at Shade, one after the other. And one after the other, Shade struck them down until there were no more. Shade walked over to the family and brings them to a safer place.

**Flare's Area**

Five Dark Mobians were chasing Flare down through an alleyway.

"You can't run forever little girl" Yelled one of the Dark Mobians.

'That's what you think.' Flare said in her head, 'You're just running stair into my trap'

Flare reached the end of the alleyway and turned around to see the Dark Mobians walking slowly towards her.

"There is nowhere for you to run little girl. So let's end this here and now." The middle hedgehog said, and they all charged their dark beams.

Flare closed her eyes and focused her nova emerald's energy into her chest.

The Dark Mobians unleashed their dark beams upon Flare and caused a huge explosion. But when the smoke cleared, Flare had a golden-orange aura around her.

"Fools" She said, "SUPER NOVA!" She yelled and an explosion erupted from her chest destroying anything it touched.

The Dark Mobians turned around trying to escape the blasts' radius, but failed and are vaporized by the toxic energy.

"Too easy." Flare said before running off into battle again.

**Lightning's Area**

Sky was in the middle of a sword clash with a Dark hedgehog and was losing.

"Gah. You Dark Mobians, hrng, should have never returned. You should have stayed where you belong." She said grunting as the hedgehog pushes her nearly to the ground.

"You peace loving creatures should let the darkness over power you. The dark is powerful and will extinguish your lights." The hedgehog said.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" Lightning yelled as she came down upon the hedgehog with her plasma sword.

Upon contact with the sword, the hedgehog's armor melted off and covered the hedgehog with molten hot liquid metal. The hedgehog was screaming in pain as the metal burned his body and then he stopped then felled down in the puddle of liquid metal.

"Thank you Lightning." Sky said getting up, "When you join the Light Knights, you will be one of the group leaders. And you will be a great leader."

Lightning hugged her mother, "Thanks mom."

Some more Dark Mobians surrounded them with their swords drawn.

"You want to fight against the storm? Then fear the Sky-Lightning duo." Sky and Lightning said together and then charges at the Dark Mobians.

**With James**

James was currently flying around the huge ships, firing beams of energy at their weapon systems and engines. A few of the ships were trying to shoot James down, but James was in super state and invulnerable to all attacks.

"I have to take out these ships before they destroy the city." James said as he flew strait to the front of one of them. He could see the Dark Mobians piloting it, but that meant they could also see him.

The captain of the vessel ordered the crew to open fire on James.

'That's it!' James said in his head, 'If my attacks can't do much, then I'll have them shoot down their own ships.'

He started to fly towards the main deck and saw the crew open fire on him. James shot down the crew and flew around taunting them, "You won't be able to shoot me with those little beams. You'll need something _way_ bigger than those."

And as he predicted, the ship's cannons were now aimed at him, 'Perfect.' He flew in between the ship and another ship, "Give me your worst." He shouted at them.

The Dark Mobians charged up the cannons and then fired them towards James. But they didn't think of what happened next, because James moved aside and the beams hit all the other ships and destroys them.

"My turn." James said. Six small orbs appeared around James and started to grow bigger as they spun around him. They kept growing until they were as big as half of James' height.

The Dark Mobians started to back away scared. Some of them tried to shoot James down, but only to discover that attacking him causes the orbs to grow bigger.

"Bye bye." He said and unleashed the beams at the ship, obliterating it. It blew up and pieces of it flew all over the place. James sighed in relief, "Phew. That took a lot of my energy. I better go help Lightning and the others." He was about to fly down to the others, but was suddenly hit from behind and crashed down into the ground losing his super state. He hit the ground and a crater in the stone formed, "Ouch. What was that?" He said and looked up to see a dark blue hedgehog with red highlights in his quills.

"You were very stupid to do that to my subjects." He said, "If you wish to live, I would suggest you stop now."

"And just who are you?" James asked coughing up a little blood.

The hedgehog laughed, "I am your worst nightmare."

"Sorry, but I've already have one. And he's with me twenty-four seven." James said pointing at his shadow (AKA Dark in shadow form).

"So you are the Mobian destine to defeat me? PAH. You are nothing but an annoyance. You couldn't possibly defeat me." The hedgehog responded looking down at James.

"Wait a minute. That means that you're…" James said.

"Dark Bolt. The ruler of Dark Mobius and master of darkness." Dark Bolt responded, "But I prefer to be called, the Dark Lord."

"Well, Dark Lord, I don't care who you really are, but you need to leave, NOW!" James shouted throwing a punch at Dark Bolt. But he just grabs James' fist and crushes its armor, shattering it.

"You honestly think you would be able to battle me now?" He said as he threw James into a wall, "You are weak." He picks James up with an unknown force, "You are worthless." Raises James higher, "You are nothing." Throws James to the middle of the city where he crashes into a building.

James moans in pain as the citizens of the city gasped at the sight of their hero fallen.

"You see what happens to those who become heroes? They fall down to the darkness." Dark Bolt said flying over in front of James and the citizens, "Darkness over comes light. Your hero has fallen and will never be seen of again. Darkness will rise, and light will fall." He laughed as he picked James' unconscious body up about to throw him. But James' body started to glow and then teleported away. As had Lightning, Shade, and Flare. "WHAT! Where did they go?" Dark Bolt yelled in frustration, "Find them. As for the rest of you. Those who continue to rebel against Dark Mobius will die."

And from that day forth, Light Mobius had become shadowed by darkness.

And that's Chapter 2 of Shadow of Darkness. Where _did_ James and his friends go? What will happen to Light Mobius' fate? Is all hope lost for Light Mobius? Find out later on in Shadow of Darkness. See you all later in chapter 3 of Shadow of Darkness. PEACE! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3 Great Temple

Hey, what's up everyone, Darksteele0224 here today with a new chapter to Shadow of Darkness. Last time, Dark Mobius has returned and has taken over James' home city and is only spreading the darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series or Metroid® Prime Trilogy things. I own most of the characters. The idea of talking animals and the planet named Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime Trilogy and those all belong to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler).

Now read and enjoy.

Note: When a pair of (**bolded parenthesis)** appears, that means it's me that is speaking, telling you something to notice.

**Chapter 3**

**Great Temple**

**5 Months Later**

An orb forms in midair and James falls to the ground, "Ow, my head. What happened?" He said looking around, "Where am I? Where are Lightning, Shade, and Flare?"

"I have sent you and your friends to the temple grounds, five months after Dark Mobius returned and took the city." Said a voice coming from the orb, "It was the only thing I could do to save you all."

"What about the city and the world?" James asked the orb.

"Dark Bolt has taken over the world and has made the city the center of his empire. He and the other Dark Mobians have taken three of Light Mobius' four planetary energy controllers. The Agon Wastes, Torvus Bog, and Sanctuary Fortress' energy controllers' energy have been transferred to the Dark Mobius versions. The last remaining energy controller is in the Great Sky Temple. The Dark Mobians are on the move to steal its energy. If they succeed, then Light Mobius will fall into the darkness forever. You must stop them before it's too late." The orb said.

"What about my friends?" James asked, "Where are they?"

"I will explain more when you arrive at the Great Sky Temple's energy controller." It responded and then disappeared.

James looked around and could see that he was in front of a door with a blue energy barrier. He shot it with a small power beam, the barrier disappeared and the door opened. He walked through it into another room.

This room clearly was battled in, because there were several dead creatures and Mobians scattered across the room. James then noticed in the back of the room was a large containment tube with another small floating container with a blue gauntlet inside it **(Imagine the containers power ups are inside of in Metroid Prime 3)**. He went over to it, but couldn't deactivate the tube's security system due to its circuit boards being fried. James then noticed that there was a basic power emerald on the floor. He picked up the emerald and could tell the emerald's energy was nearly drained. There was enough energy to create a small missile. That small missile could create a concussive blast enough to destroy the tube with the gauntlet.

"Wait a minute." James tried to summon his six basic power emeralds, but then he remembered they had been shattered by Dark Bolt, "Awesome. Looks like I'm stuck with only basic power energy." **(Don't remember if I said this or not, but anyone can use power energy even without a power emerald. The emerald is used for special attacks. Without an emerald, small beams of power energy are the only attack available)**

James walked back over in front of the containment tube with the emerald in his hand. He focused the last of the weakened emerald and summoned a power missile with it. He sent the missile at the tube and it shattered the tube's barrier. The small floating container dropped onto the ground in front of James. It was making a humming noise as it floated and spun in front of James.

He went to grab it, but instead of grabbing it, it turned into a blue orb and flew around him a few times. After it made a few laps around him, it attached itself to James' right hand, and formed a blue gauntlet on it. James looked at it and then clenched his fist. He could feel positive energy emitting from within it. He also noticed a small hole on wrist part of it; it was shaped like a power emerald was meant to be placed in it. James placed the dead power emerald he already had into the slot; the gauntlet glowed golden-orange and filled the emerald back up with energy.

"Well this will come to more use." James said, "Now then, to the Great Sky Temple."

He turned around and saw a hologram of what looked like a map. He walked into the hologram and a device dropped in front of his right hand. He examined the device and then placed his gauntlet in it. When the device removed itself from his gauntlet, a copy of the hologram appeared from his gauntlet.

"Sweet. Now I shouldn't have any trouble navigating this place." He said as he deactivated the hologram.

He walked over to the next door and shot it to gain access to the next room. When the door opened, it led him outside of the cavern he was in. When he got outside, he could see out in the distance was a structure that seemed to be a temple.

"That must be the Great Sky Temple." James said.

But as he walked towards the next door, a blast shield covered it. James looked around alarmed.

Ten small grey bugs were crawling towards him.

"I don't think they want to hug me." He said.

One of the bugs jumped at him. But James just dodged it and then shot it with a small missile. The other bugs started to jump at him, but only were left with the same fate as the first one.

After he dealt with all the bugs, he scanned one of them. A screen appeared from his gauntlet and he read;

"_Morphology: Splinter. Predatory insectoid hunter. Splinters are aggressive and dangerous in numbers. Their light armor is no match for your weapons, however. When it isn't hunting, a Splinter will secrete a protective cocoon around itself and enter a state of hibernation. Localized seismic disturbances will awaken the Splinter, triggering a state of blood frenzy in all nearby Splinters. Disturbing a pack of sleeping Splinters is not advisable."_

He finished reading about the Splinters and then proceeded to the next room. The next room however, was actually the elevator leading upward to the Great Sky Temple. He activated the lift to go up when he stepped into the hologram in the center of it.

When the lift reached the top of the shaft, James opened the door to a big circular room. On the ceiling of the center part of the room, were several Splinter cocoons, and a giant one in the middle. He tried to scan it, but the computer said, _"Unable to scan object. Unknown energy field is scrambling the scan wave. Field is localized and holding at a steady level. Further investigation advised."_

So James walked past the pillars around the center of the room. But a red energy barrier appeared between each pillar, preventing anything from leaving or entering it.

James heard a small squeaking noise coming from above him. When he looked up, seven Splinters were slowly making their way down from their cocoons using their webbing. James prepared to battle them, when suddenly black clouds with small specks of yellow and dark blue appeared and attached themselves to the Splinters. They shrieked and squealed in pain, as the black clouds covered them. Once the clouds had been completely absorbed into each Splinter, the Splinters now had one yellowy liquid like eye; their skin was now black; and they seemed to look stronger.

James scanned one of them and the computer read;

_"Morphology: Dark Splinter. Darkling-possessed insectoid predator. The alien symbiote within the Splinter augments its strength and durability. Threat level raised. Target is host to a parasitic bioform. The presence of the parasite increases the target's overall combat threat level. Concentrated weapons fire will damage the target."_

One of the Dark Splinters lunged at James, but he dodged it just barely missing him. He fired small rapid fire balls of power energy at them, but they just bounced off of the Dark Splinters' armor.

"Crap. Not good." He said as he fired a missile one of them.

Upon contact with the missile, the Dark Splinter exploded into guts. The other Dark Splinters saw this and started to attack James all at once, but he dealt with them easily. When he thought he was done, the giant Splinter cocoon burst open and a giant Splinter landed on the ground in front of James. He scanned it and his computer read;

_"Morphology: Alpha Splinter. Alpha male of a war pack. Gigantic predator. Very swift and strong, it uses ramming attacks to defeat its foes. Splinter war packs are dominated by the largest male. Alpha Splinters use their tremendous strength, size, and speed to subdue and kill prey, paving the way for their smaller broodlings."_

James tried using his rapid fire power beams, but they bounced uselessly off the Alpha Splinter's armor. He tried using his power missiles, but they exploded on the armor and did very little harm to the Alpha Splinter.

Suddenly, another black cloud appeared and went towards the Alpha Splinter. The creature started to screech and squeal as the black cloud attacked it.

When it was finished and the black cloud had been absorbed completely, the Alpha Splinter had resembled the same look as the Dark Splinters after they had been attacked by the black clouds. James scanned the new version of the Alpha Splinter and his computer read;

_"Morphology: Dark Alpha Splinter. Alpha male of a darkling war pack. Gigantic predator with symbiote-enhanced strength, speed, and armor. Splinter alpha males are the first to be targeted for darkling possession. Dark Alpha Splinters grow in strength and durability, making them an even greater threat than normal."_

The Dark Alpha Splinter jump towards James at a great speed. He made an attempt to dodge it, but it managed to cut his right arm, "Gah! This thing has sharp legs. Ow" he looked at his arm and saw it was bleeding.

The splinter charged at him again, but he was ready this time. He though a punch at the creature and hit it towards the red energy barrier. The splinter hit the energy barrier and was suddenly being zapped with electrical energy. It squealed in pain and then stopped as it fell to the ground silently.

James went over to its remains, but a bright light came out of it. A small white orb was floating in front of James. He went to grab it but it moved away from him and then flew around the room a few times. After it looped the room five times, it flew towards James' gauntlet and entered it.

James' computer showed a little message on a small hologram from the blue gem on it,

_"System Alert. Unknown item acquired. Alien technology has bonded to armor systems. Threat scan complete. No negative impact on armor performance."_

"Huh. Must be faulty." He said as the red energy barrier disappeared.

He went through the blue door in the northern part of the room. A bunch of bat-like creatures flew out of a small hole at the bottom of a wall, and into a small shaft in the ceiling. James scanned one of them and read,

_"Morphology: Sandbats. Small airborne predator pack. Contact with targets can cause minor damage. Targets travel in flying swarms. Sandbats are small flyers. They travel in packs for safety, though they are predators in nature. Failing to find food as a group, Sandbats will often enter a feeding frenzy and attack one another in search of sustenance."_

The sandbats didn't seem interested in James, so he left them alone. He walked past the hole, but heard a humming noise coming from in it. He looked down at it and saw electrical wires going through it. He scanned the wires and read,

_"Structural analysis complete. Active power system cables. Energy flow from prime generator to auxiliary system detected. Hole is too small for you to fit in. New form of transportation recommended."_

He decided he would check it out later when he learned a new way of going into small crevices. For now, he went to the elevator lift at the other end of the room. He stepped into the hologram and activated the lift. It brought him up to a blue door. He shot it and then entered its room.

The room was a big circular room with several pillars holding the ceiling up. And in the center of the room, was a huge device with a lot of light energy in it. James walked up to the device and looked at it for a minute. He suddenly felt someone watching him and pointed his gauntlet towards the strange presence he felt.

A red echidna with bits of white in his hair, walk out of the shadows, "Do not be alarmed. I am the one who lead you here. My name is U-Mos. The last sentinel of this temple. Please listen, and hear of our world's peril." A large hologram of Light Mobius appeared in between James and U-Mos, "This is Light Mobius five months ago." The hologram's color turned a dark-blue shade, "This is Light Mobius now. The Dark Lord has taken Agon, Torvus, and the Sanctuary Fortress' planetary energy and transferred them to Dark Mobius. They now have four planetary energy cores. If our last one is taken, Light Mobius will fall into an eternal darkness."

James nodded, "But what do I have to do with this?"

"Before you arrived, the Dark Mobians had stolen a device from us... one that collects planetary energy. With it, they have weakened our planet to the verge of collapse. But fortune smiled upon us this day, for the Energy Transfer Module... is now in your gauntlet. With it you can help us...help us restore our world." A small hologram of the little light that entered James' gauntlet appeared in U-Mos' hand.

"So I have to use this energy transfer module thingy to restore Light Mobius' planetary energy?" James said looking at his gauntlet, "Seems easy enough."

"You would think it would be easy, but it is not." U-Mos sighed, "The energy transfer module can only be used once per each holder. You would need someone else to take the module after transfer. Or the module will power down forever and all hope would be lost. A user can use it more than once, but at a great cost."

James thought for a minute, "What cost is that?"

"Memory. Thoughts. You would have to give up some of your memory." U-Mos said.

"Well, if I can find Shade, Flare, and Lightning, they could be the other users." James said, "I'll do the double. I do have some memories I would happily give up."

"Well then. You will need to find your friends while exploring the areas. I know not where they were sent exactly. All I know is that they were each sent to one area by themselves." U-Mos explained.

James nodded and walked to the blue door, but U-Mos spoke again.

"Before you leave, you will need a couple upgrades to your technology." He said.

James' gauntlet glowed violet for a few seconds and then returned back to normal.

"Your translator module in your gauntlet can now scan and translate things with violet holograms." U-Mos said, "Now proceed to the Agon Wastes and return its planetary energy."

James nodded and went back down to the area where he fought the Splinter pack. He saw a door with a violet hologram on it. He scanned it and his computer translated,

_"Pathway to Agon. Beyond, the pathway to Agon Sector lies."_

The hologram disappeared and the door slid down into the ground, revealing a blue door behind it. James shot the blue door and went through it. At the other end of the room was an inactive elevator. James scanned the interface module and his computer read,

_"Elevator system online. Access to Agon Wastes granted. Step into the hologram to activate elevator."_

A hologram appeared and James walk into it, activating the elevator to go down.

"I'm coming guys." James said, "And I'm coming for you Dark Mobius."

PHEW! That was a long chapter. So, James is now heading down to Agon Wastes to return Agon's planetary energy to its rightful place. How will he do so? Which of his friends is in Agon? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for following this story and see you all in the next chapter. Darksteele0224 signing off. PEACEOUT!

Next Chapter: Agon Temple


	4. Chapter 4 Agon Temple

Hey, what's up everyone, Darksteele0224 here today with a new chapter to Shadow of Darkness. Last time, James had woken up in the Temple Grounds. He had obtained the energy transfer module and met U-Mos the Echidna. He must now go to the Agon Wastes, Torvus Bog, and Sanctuary Fortress and return the planetary energy to its rightful place.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series or Metroid® Prime Trilogy things. I own most of the characters. The idea of talking animals and the planet named Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime Trilogy and those all belong to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler).

Now read and enjoy.

To answer Christian Ape99's question, Flare does mean fire, but her ability is not fire. She is a controller of nova energy. Lightning is a controller of fire. Shade is a controller of phazon. James is the controller of all the energy types. Dark is a controller of a bunch of negative energy.

**Chapter 4**

**Agon Temple**

The elevator leading to the Agon wastes stopped at the bottom of the hatch. James scanned the elevator's interface module and his computer read; _"Elevator system online. Access to Great Temple granted. Step into the hologram to activate elevator."_

"I'll do that later. For now, I must find my friends and restore Agon's planetary energy controller." James said as he turned around and opened to door to the next room.

The next room was a strait room with four big bugs flying around the walls. James looked at one of the bugs and then it vanished when it flew off the wall.

"Huh? Where did it go?" He said.

The bug reappeared on the opposite wall as it landed. James scanned one of them and his computer screen read;

_"Morphology: Lumite. Photosynthetic flying insectoid. Relatively harmless in shadows, powerful and invisible in the light. The Lumite thrives on light, and can render itself invisible to most predators while within it. When out of the light, the creature is relatively harmless, relying on a crudely spat chunk of biomatter to defend itself. Once in the light, it can channel large amounts of solar energy into a deadly blast."_

James figured that they wouldn't hurt him and walked to the door one the other side of the room and opened the door. The room was huge. James could tell the Agon wastes was clearly a mining area. This room had many dug up holes; several weakened columns; a series of solar lenses; and a huge statue of a creature James didn't recognize. He scanned the statue and read; _"Structural analysis complete. Statue composed of ordinary alloys and stone. Purpose unknown: possibly placed as a warning to travelers."_

"A warning? Warning of what?" James asked himself, "I'll find out later."

James could hear a humming noise coming from somewhere. He turned towards the direction of the sound and saw another violet translator door. He scanned it; _"Security clearance approved. Door systems online. Through vigilance and strength, we create peace. May the great savior put this ability to great use."_

The translator door slid downward and revealed a blue door behind it. James opened the door and walked into the room. It was a small storage room. Floating in the center of the room, was another small container like the one he got his gauntlet. This one had a small blue ball spinning around over and over. James scanned it and his computer read; _"Morph Ball"_

He went over to it and touched it. As expected, it changed into a small blue orb and flew around him a few times and then entered his gauntlet. It glowed sky blue for a minute and then back to dark blue. His computer showed him a new message; _"Morph Ball obtained. The morph ball is used to travel into smaller areas. To enter the morph ball, crouch down in a ball and clench your gauntlet tightly."_

James decided to try this new feature. He crouched down into a ball, closed his eyes, and clenched his gauntlet. He didn't feel anything different, but when he opened his eyes, he saw a screen in front of him and blackness everywhere else. He saw a small blue metallic ball on his screen, it wasn't doing anything though. James moved forward and so did the ball.

"Huh?" James said puzzled.

He moved forward again, and the ball did it also. He moved backwards, the ball copied him.

"Wait a minute." He said looking at the ball closely. It was the same exact colors as his gauntlet. The ball was the same metallic blue color; it had a red gem in the middle of the sides; and it had three grooves spiraling outward. James was in morph ball form. He also noticed there was line splitting the middle of the ball in half; in it was a blue energy core.

"That blue core must be where I am." James said.

James' computer showed another message; "_To exit morph ball, clench your gauntlet again."_

James did so and he popped out of the morph ball form and back to his normal blue hedgehog self.

"Alright then. With the morph ball I should be able to get through more places." James said as he left the storage room and back to the main mining plaza.

When he got back into the plaza, he noticed there was a blue door on the other side of the room, across a small pit. He hopped down into the pit and started to walk across it. The ground started to shake a little and a worm like creature came out of the ground in the pit.

"What is that?" James said as he scanned it;

_"Morphology: Sandigger. Desert-based tunneling bioform. Extremely well armored. Target exposed eyes to damage this creature. Scans indicate that the Sandigger has a dual-brain nervous system. Both of its heads are capable of attacking, disabling, and digesting prey. It fires globs of acidic digestive fluid at prey to cripple them and begin the digestive process. Its hide is very durable and resistant to weapon fire: only its exposed eyes can be damaged."_

The sanddigger reared its head up and spit out five globs of acid at James. He dodged it and fired a power missile at its eye. The missile hit the sanddigger's eye, causing it to explode. But the sanddigger wasn't dead yet, because the head on the other end was now the front. It read its head up and then charged across the ground swiftly towards James with its sharp pincers. It managed to bite James' leg a little, but he shot its eye. Upon the destruction of its last eye, the sanddigger started to shrivel up into its self and then exploded into bug guts.

"Gross." James said as he wiped off the guts, "OW!" he yelled when he wiped where the sanddigger bit him. He wrapped it up with bandages and continued to the blue door.

When the door opened, James could see a giant arena area. There was a giant circle in the center, which he assumed it was the battle area; four walls held the ceiling the roof above the stands; and there were four doors in this room. One blue one was directly across the arena from the blue door James came out of; there was also a black-purple door directly across the arena from a white door.

James walked down into the arena, only to be trapped in it by two granite door that rose out of the ground at the entrance and exit. The ground started to shake violently.

"Oh boy. Another digger." James sighed.

A digger did rise out of the ground, but it wasn't any normal digger. This digger was larger in size and length. James assumed this must have been an alpha digger. He scanned it and read;

_"Morphology: Alpha Sandigger. Large tunneling bioform. Extremely well-armored. Target exposed eyes to damage this creature. This appears to be a Sandigger pack leader, larger and stronger than the normal members of its kind. Target both of its heads to damage it."_

So James fired missiles at the alpha digger's eyes while dodging its attacks.

"Heh. This is too easy." James said as he destroyed one of the alpha digger's eyes, "No challenge what so ever."

But just as he thought he was going to win, a black cloud appeared and went towards the alpha digger.

"Oh come on!" He yelled in frustration, "Can't I have one battle without a black cloud corrupting my enemy?" He tried to shoot the cloud, but not being a solid, his shots went right through it.

The alpha digger tried to attack the cloud also, but it was pointless. The cloud attached itself to the alpha digger causing the digger to shriek in pain. When the cloud had been fully absorbed, the alpha digger had grown small spikes all over its body, its pincers had grown in length, and it had only one eye now. Its old second head was replaced by a purple balled tail.

James scanned the creature and read quickly;

_"Bomb Guardian. Bomb-dropping darkling. Enemy is utilizing an energy bomb unit. Although its armor is strong, its tail is exposed when moving. Its mouth can be hit when glowing. This darkling Sandigger has absorbed the ability to generate Energy Bombs. It can throw Bombs with considerable accuracy, and frequently lays a spread of Bombs in its wake. Its head and tail are the only vulnerable spots on its body. Target them when they are vulnerable to neutralize and terminate this enemy."_

"Bomb Guardian? I thought it would have been called a Dark Alpha Digger. Why is it called _bomb guardian_? I don't see any bombs." James asked himself.

The bomb guardian reared its head back and spit out a white energy orb that landed next to James. It didn't do anything at first. "Ha! You didn't do anythi-" Before James new it, the orb exploded and flung James at the wall, "Ow. Now I know why it's called a _bomb_ guardian."

James got up and tried to shoot the creature's eye, but it closed its eye. It started to slither around, and its tail placed bombs all over the place. The ball on it's tail had become yellow now. James shot the tail and caused a little damage to the darkling.

"AHA!" James shouted as he fired five missiles individually at the creature's tail.

The darkling opened its eye and its tail turned purple again. James shot a missile at the eye and caused great damage to it.

Repeating the process, James shot one last missile at the darkling's eye and it exploded. The darkling shriveled up and exploded into guts like its cousins. Three lines of the black cloud flew upward into the sky and spiraled down to the ground. They exploded into a small pool of black liquid and shrieked. Where the pool of black liquid exploded, now was a small, orange-red, spherical object.

James scanned the object and read; _"Energy Bombs"_

James touched it and it did the same thing as the other items he collected. When it entered the gauntlet, the red gem in it changed color. Now it was a red-orange gem.

James' computer showed him a new message; _"Energy Bombs obtained. The energy bombs can be used to destroy things weaker than talloric alloy. To use an energy bomb, tap the energy bomb generator unit to generate a bomb, and then toss it. Energy bombs can also be used while in morph ball form. Energy bombs can be used to activate certain devises such as bomb slots."_

James tested the bombs out. He tapped the gem and an energy bomb appeared in his hand. He tossed it at the granite gate and the gate shattered when it exploded.

"Sweetness." James said, "The computer said I could do this from morph ball also."

He entered morph ball form and then tapped the gem on his gauntlet. James looked at the screen and saw a bomb had been placed right where his morph ball was, "Oh shoot." He tried to roll away but was too slow. The bomb exploded below James. But he didn't get hurt. Instead his ball just bounced up and landed again. "Huh? Why didn't I get hurt?" He placed another bomb and bounced again after it exploded. "Cool."

His computer started to beep, "Additional data on the energy bombs recorded into logbook."

"_When the energy bombs have been obtained, you can use a new ability while in morph ball form. Spring Ball. By positioning the Morph Ball directly over a Bomb, you can propel the Morph Ball up into the air, effectively jumping short distances. Try varying the timing as you drop Bombs to reach even greater heights._

"Well I already figured that out" James said as he exited morph ball form. He walked up to the unopened blue door at the other side of the arena and then opened it. It lead to a small room with a device in the middle of it. James scanned the device and read; _"Object scan complete. This is the Agon Temple Security Station. You have been cleared to access the station. Use the Bomb Slot to activate it and gain access to the Agon Energy Controller area."_

"Well how convenient." James said as he summoned a bomb and placed it in the bomb slot. It detonated and the device activated, the room started to spin around. The floor made a complete 180 degree spin before stopping. James saw a blue door and he opened it. The room was revealed to be the Agon Energy Controller.

James walked towards it and saw a little hologram projector in front of it. He scanned the projector and an orange hedgecat hologram that looked like Flare appeared.

_"Welcome. I am I-She the Hedgecat, sentinel of the Agon Temple. This message survives my death, as guidance to one who would fight the Dark Mobians. A portal room to Dark Mobius lies nearby. With it, you can travel to this land's shadow. You must locate a Dark Temple, a twisted mockery of this sacred place. Inside you will find the Energy Controller you seek."_

Three ring like objects appeared in the hologram hedgecat's hand. Each had a gem in the center of them, and two rings around each gem.

_"The temple door is held fast by three locks. The keys for the locks are hidden throughout that dark land. Your search will be difficult. Even the very air of Dark Mobius is dangerous, and can cripple the strongest of warriors."_

The key holograms disappeared and a poll with a crystal on the top appeared.

_"In our past struggles with the Dark Mobians, we placed a series of Light Crystals throughout their world. They remain today. These Crystals create safe areas that will protect you from the harmful atmosphere of the dark world."_

The hologram crystal disappeared.

_"I have updated your Translator Module. You can access devices and doors coded with Amber holograms. More lands are open to explore."_

James' gauntlet glowed amber orange for a minute and then back to normal.

_"When you have taken the energy from the Dark Temple, return here at once. May the Light of Mobius serve you well."_

The cat's hands sparkled for a second and caused James' cuts to heal themselves. The cat hologram disappeared and the projector reappeared.

James turned around and left the Agon temple and in search of the portal room to the Dark Agon Waste.

And that's Chapter 4 of Shadow of Darkness. So, James has acquired a few new upgrades and is now on his way to the Dark Agon Wastes. Will he find any of his friends soon? What will happen in Dark Mobius? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you everybody. PEACE OUT! Darksteele0224 signing off.

Question of the chapter: Which of James' friends will be found in Agon?

Hint: The answer is in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Portal Room

Hey, what's up everyone, Darksteele0224 here today with a new chapter to Shadow of Darkness. Last time on Shadow of Darkness, James had began his journey in Agon Wastes. He had acquired a few new upgrades along the way to the Temple of Agon. Now he must find the portal terminal to Dark Mobius.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series or Metroid® Prime Trilogy things. I own most of the characters. The idea of talking animals and the planet named Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime Trilogy and those all belong to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler).

Now read and enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**Portal Room**

James walked through the arena where he fought the Alpha Splinter, and back into the main mining plaza.

"Now then." He said as he activated the map hologram projector in his gauntlet, "I-She said she marked the portal room on my map."

The map he had wasn't completely finished, it only showed the rooms he had already visited. They were marked orange and the room he was currently in was flashing between white and orange.

There was also a room off to the side of the rooms he had already visited. It was marked in light blue/gray. James touched the holographic room, and his map zoomed in on the room, displaying just that room. The room's display name was the portal chamber.

"So that's where it is." He said, "But how am I supposed to get there?"

He deactivated the map and looked around. That's when he noticed there was a gate with

an amber hologram on it. He scanned the gate and read, _"Security clearance approved. Door systems online. Through vigilance and strength, we create peace."_

The door slid down into the ground and revealed a wall with a small rock in it.

"Uh. What was the point of that door?" James said puzzled.

He scanned the rock inside of the wall, _"Structural analysis complete. Structure is composed of talloric alloy."_

"Talloric Alloy?" James said as he activated his digital log book.

He went through his weapon systems that were recorded into his log book until he reached the morph ball systems. He selected the morph ball system category and a small list of the morph ball systems he collected appeared, "Morph Ball, no that's for traveling through small areas. Spring Ball, no that's for jumping into small areas. AHA! Energy Bombs." He said selecting the energy bomb category and read, _"E__nergy bombs can be used to destroy things weaker than talloric alloy."_

"This rock is made of sandstone. So," He summoned an energy bomb and threw it at the rock.

The bomb detonated and the rock blew up, "Sweet." James said as he entered morph ball form and rolled through the hole.

When he got through the hole, he exited morph ball and saw two things that caught his eye. The first thing he saw was another hologram map like the one he got in the temple grounds. The second thing he saw was an orb made of what looked like orange crystal material, floating in midair.

First thing James did was scan the missile thing, _"Power Energy Expansion"_

"Huh?" James said as he opened his log book. He found the Power Energy Expansion and read, _"Power Energy Expansions increase the energy your Power Emerald can hold by 5%. It also increases the power of the energy in the Power Emerald."_

Then he read the second entry next to the power energy expansion. This one was labeled Energy Expansions, _"Energy Expansions increase the energy an emerald can hold and the power it has. Depending on the color of the expansion will determine which emeralds' energy will be enhanced."_

"Cool." He said after he closed the log book.

He went over to the container and touched it. But instead of flying around him, his Power Emerald appeared out of his quills and the orb entered it. It glowed brighter and then disappeared back into his quills. His computer read, _"Power Energy Expansion acquired. Your power emerald can now hold 10% Power energy. 90% can not be used yet."_

After he collected the expansion, he walk over to the map station. When he touched the hologram, it disappeared and a flat orange screen of the map appeared. James tapped a few buttons on it and then the screen disappeared and the hologram projector shut off.

_"You have downloaded the map for this area. Now you can view the entire map of Agon Wastes." _His computer read.

James activated his map and could now see the rest of Agon Wastes' map. And in result, he could also see how to get to the portal chamber.

"Awesome. This will make things a lot easier for me." James said as he shut his map off.

He went through the hole again and left morph ball form.

"So, to get to the portal chamber the fastest way possible, I need to go up there." He said looking up at a bridge above him.

He looked around and could see that there were pathways along the side of the walls. He walked up the paths and up to the top of them. But the way to the bridge was blocked by a long gap.

"How do I get across?" He asked himself.

Then he noticed a tall pillar at the edge of the platform he was on. He scanned it and his computer read, _"Structural analysis complete. Structure contains fragments of weakened brinstone. A power missile can destroy it."_

James took out his power emerald and placed it in the emerald slot in his gauntlet. He summoned a power missile and fired it at the pillar's base. The pillar's base crumbled and it fell across the gap.

"Hey look, I made a road. Ha." James joked as he crossed the new bridge.

A second pillar was standing at the edge of another gap. He shot this one down and made his way over to the bridge to the next room.

He shot the door and walked through to the next room.

This room was clearly another mining station, because James could see a lot of mined areas in the walls. There were sand falls; three pillars platforms in the center of the room; several crates that James didn't know who placed them; and there was what looked like to be a gate allowing a sand fall to flow. James could also see there were about seven Lumites flying from platform to platform.

James jumped across the platforms and to the other side of the room. When he got to the other side, he saw a door with a red blast shield. He shot it with a missile and destroyed the shield. The door opened and James walked through it.

When the door closed behind him, a grey blast shield sealed it shut.

"What the?" James exclaimed. He tried to shot the door open, but nothing could open it. He scanned it and read, _"Security blast shield is active. Unable to open door."_

Then he heard a sound that sounded familiar. He walked over to the corner of the wall and looked around it, and he saw two grey creatures he knew only too well.

Two space pirates were walking around the room as if they were guarding something. That's when James noticed something in the back of the room. It looked like a huge ring with four red circles around it.

"Wait a minute." James whispered to himself as he activated his map. His current location was the portal chamber, "So that thing in the back of the room must be the portal generator. Only problem is those space pirates. Well, lets go meet them. Heh."

Before he did anything though, his computer started to beep, _"Weapon system analysis complete. Charge Beam feature online. With an emerald in the emerald slot, you can focus it's energy and create a medium sized ball of the same energy as the emerald in the slot, and shoot it to deal a greater amount of power. Rapid fire though is not available with the charge beam feature." _His gauntlet glowed white for a minute and then back to normal.

"Well then, lets test this new feature out on the pirates." He said as he placed his power emerald in the slot.

Before he walked into battle, he scanned the closest space pirate;

James scanned one of them and read;

_"Morphology: Pirate Trooper. Starfaring brigand. Aggressive, well-armed bioform trained for combat and conquest. Sworn enemy of the Mobians. The __Space Pirates__ suffered a serious defeat __after their attack on the city__, yet they remain a powerful force for crime and disorder in __the galaxy__. Their technology continues to advance: even the lowly trooper has received numerous upgrades to his arsenal. A __photonic power scythe__ and __quantum assault cannon__ are now standard-issue weapons for all troopers."_

He finished reading on the pirates and walked out from behind the wall towards the space pirates.

The pirates instantly noticed him and started to shoot their assault cannons at him.

He dodged them and charged his power energy. An orange orb the size of his fist appeared around his gauntlet **(Literally around it. His fist is inside the orb.)**. James aimed the energy ball at one of the pirates and fired it.

The ball of power energy traveled at a medium speed. It hit the pirate and made him **(I don't know what gender the Space Pirates are exactly in the Metroid series. But they sounded like they were male in the Prime series.)** groan in pain.

James fired another charge beam at the same pirate. But when it hit, the pirate was flung backwards as it died.

The second pirate looked back and forth between his fallen comrade and James.

James smirked, "Come on! Come and get me!"

The pirate started to shoot more beams at James and managed to hit him once.

"Ow!" James yelled in pain as he gripped his arm. His arm wasn't bleeding, but it was bruised.

He shot a charge beam at it, but the pirate was ready for it. As the beam came at it, it side hopped and dodged the beam.

"Hohooo. So you want to play like that huh? Well dodge this!" He yelled as he fired a power missile at the pirate.

The pirate tried to dodge the missile, but it homed in on him and hit him from behind.

Just as James thought it was over, two more pirates appeared. Before he could engage in battle, a two black clouds appeared and flew towards the pirates, "Crap."

The pirates didn't know if the clouds were with them or not, but decided to not wait and find out. They tried to shoot them, but being clouds meant the shots went right through them.

The clouds attached themselves to the pirates and started to corrupt them.

The pirates yelled in pain and then suddenly stopped. They had been changed physically by the black clouds.

James scanned one of they while dodging their assault cannon shots;

_"Morphology: Dark Pirate Trooper. Darkling-possessed Space Pirate. Enhanced strength and stamina gained from addition of symbiote. Dislikes bright light. Pirate troopers, already trained to follow orders without question, were perfect candidates for Ing possession. Darklings moved to take every trooper they could, expanding the army of the Horde considerably. Space Pirate technology struck a chord with the Ing, who now hunt actively for gadgetry of any kind-especially weapon systems."_

One word caught James' eye, "Ing? What is an Ing?" He asked himself but put it aside for later and back to the battle.

One of the Dark Pirates shot his assault cannon at James, but missed him by inches.

He recoiled by shooting the pirate with three power missiles, thinking the Dark Pirate's life span was the same as it was before they were corrupted. But the pirate was still standing after being hit by the missiles.

"Oh come on! Is there any negative effects of the corruption of the black stuff? Why is it always positive for the creature being corrupted and not me?" James groaned in anger.

He shot three charge beams at the pirate and it finally died. The other Dark Pirate Trooper though didn't seem to care about it's fallen comrade. It just kept firing at James with it's assault cannon.

James tried to dodge the fire but ended up getting shot in the back.

"Gah!" He yelled as he fell forward, 'What the heck? That hurt more than the shot on my arm did when I was shot by the pirate's assault cannon. Maybe when a creature is corrupted by the black cloud, their life span and attack power must increase also.'

He got up and groaned at the pain in his back. He fired six missiles at the Dark Pirate individually and managed to shoot it down.

No other Pirates showed up after the last one went down. Then a morph ball device in the back of the room activated.

James started to limp over to it, when his computer terminal started to beep. He tapped the blue button and a message appeared on the screen,

_"Your vital sign are reading very damaged. Defense system upgrade recommended. Transdimensional scans have detected such a device in the Dark Mobius version of Agon Wastes. Location is being marked."_

His map appeared and viewed the Agon Wastes map, and then it changed color. It was now a dark violet map, but there were only two rooms visible. A room that looked the same as the portal chamber was named portal site. The other room looked the same as the mining plaza at the beginning of the Agon Wastes, was named the dueling range.

The dueling range was marked with a question mark above it and a message appeared below it, _"Obtain Defense System Upgrade."_

"Dam. Why did it have to be in there?" He said looking at the portal generator.

_"Local Scans have also detected a localized medical station. Medical stations can be used to heal your injuries."_ His computer said, _"Marking medical station on your map"_

James' map returned to the Light Agon Wastes map and marked a room next to the portal chamber.

He looked in the direction the door was supposed to be in, only to see it was blocked by a tall door lock. He scanned it and read, _"Object scan complete. Automated door system online._

_Door control governed by Bomb Slot. Control link seems to originate from Dark Agon Wastes, however."_

"Dammit" James said. He could see a clear object next to the door. It was a bomb slot, but something wasn't right about it. He scanned it and read,

_"Object scan complete. Target is in a state of dimensional flux. Unable to completely scan Bomb Slot target. 50% of its component atoms are in another dimension, or on the surface of the __Dark Agon Wastes__."_

James sighed and limped over to the bomb slot next the portal terminal and placed an energy bomb in it. It detonated and a generator in the back of the room activated. Power from the generator in the back flowed through power cables on the floor, and into the portal terminal. One of the red circles on the left side **(When looking directly at it from it's front side)** started to blink.

He scanned the button and read, _"System analysis complete. Console used to energize and open a portal to the Dark Agon Wastes, currently online. Portal generation system initiated."_

Dark blue energy started to flow through the portal terminal and out the four circles. The energy coming out of the circles connected in the middle of the terminal and a large dark blue orb with a small black cloud in it, appeared and made electrical sounds.

He scanned it and read, _"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete."_

He walked into the portal and, he and the portal disappeared.

James appeared in a black and blue cloud filled area with a white crack behind him and a dark blue crack in front of him"Where am I? What is this pla- AH!" He yelled as his body's atoms split and flew through the dark blue crack.

And that is Chapter 5. Sorry about all the scans. I know this chapter was probably boring as hell. I promise the next will be better. So moving forward. What happened to James? Is he ok? What will it be like for him in Dark Mobius? Find out in the next chapter. PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Agon Wastes

Hey what's up everybody? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to Shadow of Darkness. Last time, James found the portal room and defeated a few Space Pirates also. He also needs to find the Defense System Upgrade before his vital signs drop to zero. Now read: Dark Agon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog game and comic series or Metroid® Prime Trilogy things. I own most of the characters. The idea of talking animals and the planet named Mobius belong to SEGA. The idea of two worlds in one world, types of energy, and beams I got from Metroid Prime Trilogy and those all belong to Retro Studios (Sorry for the spoiler).

Now read and enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Agon Wastes**

James was sent flying to the ground as he went through the portal.

"OW! My head." He said getting up and looking around at his surroundings.

The sky was black with dark-blue clouds. There were all sorts of crystals and small energy balls across the terrain, he took a guess these were the light crystals and light beacons I-She was talking about.

There were also strange tall creatures sitting still, swaying with the low wind. He scanned one and read;

_"Morphology: Bladepod. These Ing morph their bodies around useful items to protect them. They rely on larger Ing for protection, as they have no way of fending off enemies. Damage from all weapons will harm them, but light-based weapons are superior."_

"There it is again. Ing." James said, "What are Ing?"

He also noticed there was an energy barrier around the portal terminal. He walked to the edge and stuck his arm outside of the barrier. The moment it left the barrier, his fur on his arm had changed color to dark-blue and he could feel dark energy enter his arm.

"AHG!" He shouted as he pulled his arm back. His fur changed back to its normal blue and the dark energy stopped.

His computer terminal started to beep and a message appeared,_ "Dark Mobius' atmosphere is dangerous. Glowing Safe Zones protect you from Dark Mobius' atmosphere. Some Safe Zones must be shot to function. Shoot the sparkling energy nearby to energize the Safe Zone. Energized Safe Zones don't last forever! To reactivate a Safe Zone, shoot the sparkling energy again."_

James saw one of the light beacons and fired a small power beam at it. Upon contact, an energy barrier appeared around it, but the only way to get there was to go through the dark atmosphere.

James took a deep breath and prepared himself to run his fastest. Before he ran, he shot the beacon once more just to reset the time it had left to be active.

"Here goes nothing." he said.

He pushed off his right foot and ran full speed to the light barrier.

"AHG!" He shouted as he ran through the dark toxic air. His fur started to change dark-blue as the dark energy started to enter him.

He reached the energy barrier and felt the light energy refilling him. He also noticed that his arm that was shot by the space pirate was also feeling better. It wasn't bruised as badly as before but it still was red.

"Got to get to the defense system upgrade now." He said.

He saw a bomb slot device near a door lock. There door lock and bomb slot looked just like the ones in Light Mobius. He ran over to the energy barrier they were in, ignoring the pain given by the air, and placed an energy bomb in the bomb slot.

When it detonated, the door lock opened, and then a clear pink one opened right on the exact spot as it. A message appeared from his computer, _"Transdimensional activity detected back in the Light Agon Wastes."_

"Don't know what it is, but I'll check it out later." He said as he opened the blue door to the next room.

This room had a long path that lead to a small circular room with a bunch of Bladepods in it and a bunch of flying creatures with three spike wings. James scanned one of the flying creatures and read;

"Morphology: Nightbarb. Nightbarbs are small airborne darklings. Smaller and weaker than a Hunter Ing, a Nightbarb will travel with a large pack to increase its odds of survival. This is wise, since their primary predators are Hunter Ing."

James could see they were flying around something, it was a light beacon. He shot it and it expanded into a light barrier sphere. All the Nightbarbs were instantly destroyed and turned into dark-blue dusty guts.

He walked to the blue door and opened it, leading him to the next room.

His computer started to beep and a message appeared, _"Defense System Upgrade detected within this room."_

"Must mean I made it to the dueling range." He said looking around from the barrier he was in. He saw in the center of the room was a tall and wide pillar and multiple platforms going up along the sides of it.

He was about to climb the platforms, when suddenly a black liquid puddle slid across the ground.

"What is that?" He said looking at the liquid.

Suddenly a dark-purple/blue **(IRL I'm colorblind so I don't know what color they really are)** creature with five legs, three in the front and two in the back, and one big red eye, rose out of the liquid. It screeched loudly when it saw James.

He scanned the creature and read;

_"Morphology: Warrior Ing. The soldiers of the Ing Horde. Shape shifting wall crawler. Dangerous combatant in melee and at range. Dislikes bright light. Warrior Ing are challenging foes. They can render themselves into amorphous puddles and move over most terrain, including walls. Warrior Ing's can turn their bodies into dangerous projectiles sheathed in dark energy. The tips of their legs are razor sharp, making them formidable in melee. Finally, Warrior Ing are capable of channeling transdimensional energy and firing it at their enemies. Their only real weakness is bright, pure light, which they hate and fear."_

"So this is an Ing." James said closing his digital logbook.

The moment he looked up he saw a thin small beam of light energy coming at him.

"AH!" He yelled dodged the beam.

He looked at the origin of the beam and saw the Ing was summoning more of them and shooting them at him.

"So you're not friendly." James said shooting three charge beams at it.

It recoiled back by shooting a dark energy beam towards James. He dodged it, "Missed me."

But James wasn't he target. If Ing had mouths, this one would be smiling. Because the dark beam had hit the light crystal emitting the light barrier James was in. The crystal's power had been nullified and covered in dark energy.

James panicked and shot the nullified crystal with a charge beam, causing the nullification effects to disappear and reform the barrier.

He continued to shoot the Ing. He shot five missiles at it and it finally died.

James sighed and groaned in pain, "That Ing hurt a lot. Got to get the defense system now."

At the top of the pillar in the center of the room, a huge barrier spread across the entire pillar and the platforms along the side of it, "Well at least there is a barrier around the area I'm going to." He managed to get to the top with a lot of pain also.

When he reached the top, he saw the defense system his computer scanners picked up. It was another container with a blue circular symbol and a silver "s" going through it. James scanned it and read;

_"Varia Battle Suit"_

James limped over to it and touched the Varia Battle Suit container.

It changed into four blue orbs and flew around James. He was lifted a few feet off the ground and the orbs continued to spin around him. James closed his eyes and let the orbs enter his body. The orbs entered James' body and he glowed white for a few seconds, then he dropped down to the ground.

When he stood up, he now had new armor on him. He had blue bulky shoulder pads, blue and red leggings with pointed knee pads, another gauntlet with a blue gem appeared on his left hand, and both of his gauntlets had become merged to his arms.

Another thing that had changed was that his right hand gauntlet now had an blue button on it.

His computer showed a new message, _"Varia Battle Suit acquired. You will be damaged physically less than before. The Varia Battle Suit has energy shields that protects your physically self from harm. Standing in a light barrier with the Varia Battle Suit allows you to recharge the suit's energy shields. Your shields has limited energy, currently max energy is 100 energy units. To increase energy capacity, find and collect energy tanks to increase the suit's shields by 100 more units. Energy shields' energy left is displayed on your left gauntlet."_

A number 99 appeared on the blue gem of his left gauntlet.

_"Varia Battle Suit can be retracted by pushing the red button on your left hand gauntlet. Recommendation to not do this while in Dark Mobius."_

James saw a red button on the side of his left hand gauntlet.

_"Also, your weapon system has a new feature: Arm Cannon. The arm cannon is a weapon that can harness your emeralds' power better than than your gauntlet itself. To activate the arm cannon push the orange button on the side of your gauntlet. Addition information will be displayed after activated."_

James pushed the button on his gauntlet and it changed. The front of it expanded forward into a cannon, and two triggers formed around his fingers on the inside. One formed around his index finger, and the other formed around his thumb.

_"If you have multiple emeralds, you can select a specific energy power by pulling and holding the thumb trigger. Depending on the energy selected, the arm cannon will change its physically appearance. Additional info on those appearances will be displayed when a new emerald is collected."_

James pulled the thumb trigger and a digital menu appeared from the orange gem on the top of the arm cannon. There was a picture of an orange emerald on the screen and five other clear emeralds with a question mark in them. He hovered his finger over the orange emerald picture and it was labeled, "Power". Then he hovered over one of the clear emeralds, but their labels were marked as "?".

_"Your power missiles no longer require the power emerald anymore. The Varia Battle Suit's arm cannon features a missile launcher within it. Power Energy Missiles are no longer usable due to the Varia Battle Suit's missile launcher being merged with your weapon systems. The missile launcher has a limited missile capacity. At the current moment, your missile launcher can hold up to five missiles. Collect Missile Expansions to increase the capacity. Number of ammo is displayed on the red gem on top of the arm cannon. Additional data on Missiles has been recorded in your logbook."_

A small picture of a missile appeared on the screen. James selected it and the front of the arm cannon open up a little in four parts. A number 5 appeared on the red gem on the top of the arm cannon.

_"Your Power Emerald is the arm cannon beam mode is the Power Beam the most basic of beam weapons. It has a rapid fire feature and a charge beam feature. __The Power Beam can be used to open __Blue Doors__. If you see your shots ricochet, cease fire. The Power Beam is not working against that target. Charged shots are more powerful and deal more damage than normal shots. You can use the Power Beam to quickly clear an area of weak foes."_

That was all the data James' computer had for now, so he closed the logbook.

He turned around and saw a red blast shield door across a bridge. He activated the missile launcher and shot a missile at the blast door. It exploded and the door opened. He walked into the next room and saw a morph ball tunnel. Entering morph ball mode, he noticed the morph ball had changed. It now had six groves instead of three, three of them were red and the other three were blue. The platting of the morph ball had changed color, now they were orange and blue.

He went through the tunnel and rolled through the tunnel.

When he got to the other side, he noticed there was a few metal crates. He shot them open and found two objects. One looked like a small blue orb, and the other was obvious because it was shaped like a missile. He scanned the orb, _"Small Energy Unit. Used to restore 10 energy units to your Varia Battle Suit's energy shields."_

James touched it and it instantly disappeared into his hand.

"Energy shields 100% full." His computer said.

Then he scanned the missile thing, "Missile Ammo 5. Replenishes 5 missiles to your missile launcher."

He collected the missile ammo and the 4 on his right gauntlet became a 5.

_"Missiles tank full. 5/5 missiles"_ The computer said.

"Ok. I know what to do if my shields and missile ammo are low." He said as he continued through the next door.

When James walked through the door, it locked itself shut with a blast shield.

He then heard a loud shriek, "Another Ing."

And indeed it was an Ing, but it looked different than the other warrior Ing. This one's legs looked more armored, it had a long spike horn on the top of it's head, and it had smaller spikes on it's back.

James scanned this one curious as to what this one was. The scanners took a while scanning the Ing, because it started jump spinning around and creating dark energy shock waves when it landed, forcing James to jump and stop the scanners.

Finally when the scanners had successfully finished scanning the Ing, the computer read,

_"Morphology: Spin Jump Guardian. Spin Jump powered Warrior Ing. Powerful metamorph with enhanced jumping abilities. Able to generate energy shock waves and force fields. This Warrior Ing has absorbed the power of the Spin Jump Boots. It can leap incredible distances and heights, and uses this ability to great effect in battle. Target can generate powerful shock waves of dark energy, and will sheath itself in a potent force field to protect itself. It cannot maintain the shield indefinitely: concentrate weapon fire on it when the shield is down."_

"Spin Jump Guardian? Hmm. So there has been a Bomb Guardian and now a Spin Jump Guardian. Somehow, I have a feeling the Ing weren't born with these abilities." James said jumping over a shock wave, "They must have stolen them and merged themselves with the abilities. In result, becoming a stronger mutated Ing Warrior."

James activated the arm cannon and then the power beam. He targeted the Jump Guardian and fired three charge beams individually at it. The energy beams hit the Ing warrior and it shrieked in pain.

"Ha! Take that." James shouted as he fired four more missiles individually.

The Ing saw the missiles coming at it and charged a spin jump, raising a dark energy barrier also. The missiles bounced off the shield, and it spin jumped to a higher platform. It summoned small light portals that shot small beams of light energy at James.

He managed to dodged all but one. It hit him in the chest and he could feel the hot energy burn him, but it felt better than dark energy did.

The Ing Guardian spin jumped down and caused a dark energy shock wave to go towards James.

James saw the shock wave coming and jumped over it. He shot three more charge beams at the Ing and hit it.

It screeched loudly in pain.

"It must be nearly finished." James but then he noticed he was also. The number on his left gauntlet representing the Varia Battle Suit's energy shields' energy left, had dropped to 9 and the blue gem was flashing red and beeping, "One more hit and I'm dead. Gotta be careful now."

The Ing could see that James was nearly done, but also knew he wasn't going to give up. It jumped up to a higher platform and summoned four small light portals and fired four small light beams at James.

All them hit James as he yelled in pain and his energy shields' level dropped to 1, "AHHH!"

_"Warning Shields' Energy are critically low."_ James' computer said.

"Hrng." James grunted as he aimed and locked onto the Ing warrior. He shot his last missile with the last bit of strength he had.

The missile flew directly at the Ing and hit its eye directly.

The Ing screeched louder than ever in pain as its eye exploded into guts. It didn't die right away, because it's body swayed back and forth for a little bit and then it fell off the edge of the platform and exploded when it hit the ground.

Three black clouds rose into the sky flying in a circle, then spiraled down to the ground and exploded with a screech.

Where the clouds hit the ground, was now an upgrade container with a blue boot with rings coming out from under it, and a few red energy orbs.

Without scanning them, James collected the red energy orbs and restored his energy shields' energy to 99.

"Wow. That was a tough battle. Now then, I'm taking a guess this upgrade is the Spin Jump Boots." He said scanning the container.

And surely enough the computer read Spin Jump Boots.

He touched it and it turned into two blue orbs. The orbs flew into the legging armor he had and they glowed yellow.

James suddenly jumped into the air and then jumped again spinning/rolling forward also. Then he fell down to the ground and landed. The legging armor stopped glowing yellow and back to blue.

_"Spin Jump Boots acquired. Now you can double jump by jumping into the air and then spinning forward to gain extra height. Use this new ability to explore new areas that were unexplored before."_

"Sweet. Now I can travel to higher areas with these." James said looking at his boot armor.

Suddenly, James computer started to beep.

_"Transmission intercepted but can not be listened to while in Dark Mobius. Return to Light Mobius to listen to intercepted transmission."_

"You don't need to tell me twice." James said as he made his way back to the portal cite.

**Skipping forward to the part where James comes out of the portal into Light Mobius**

James walked out of the portal and watched it as it closed, "Now then. Still have that transmission computer?"

_"Space Pirate Transmission Message Intercepted and Translated." _The computer said.

_"We finally managed to capture and secure some Tallon IV Metroids. We've been experimenting on them seeing what certain thing s would do to them. We were planning to test out their abilities on one of our own but managed to find an alternate option. We found the female hedgecat, Flare, unconscious at the front of our base. We now have her in a stasis tube and she is still unconscious. We have doubled our guards in the room where she is ever since the male blue hedgehog James, attacked our troopers at the portal terminal. Another thing, we had found an ancient Mobian weaponry that is able to use dark energy. We have managed to copy it's basic energy and merge them with our weapons. Only the commanders are allowed to handle these weapons and use them against the "Hunter" AKA James. We have also found an artificial dark portal that leads to Dark Mobius, which is rich with phazon. We are using the dark beams to activate the portals and enter Dark Mobius."_

_"End of message."_

James was now pissed off, "THEY HAVE FLARE! Oh I'm gonna KILL those pirates when I get there! Don't worry Flare. I'm coming."

And that's chapter 6 of Shadow of Darkness. Whew. That Spin Jump Guardian was a tough cookie to break. And oh no, the Space Pirates have Flare and are planning to use her as Metroid testing food. Will James save Flare in time? Find out in the next chapter. See yall later. PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.


End file.
